Light A Candle
by AdamsSong311
Summary: Hermione makes a starling annoucement at the beginning of their sixth year that changes everything. Ron confesses that he has feelings for Hermione and gets advice from the most unlikely place--sometimes it takes self sacrifice to prove your love
1. Goodbye To You:Intro

Chapter One  
  
Hermione Granger woke up and stared out of the stone gray window of the girls dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. She dreaded pulling herself out of the bed because she knew what she had to do that day. It would be the day that would change everything-the day she would tell everyone the secret. She stood up and smoothed her slightly wrinkled pajamas. Face to face with her reflection, she slid a pair of black sunglasses over her eyes, brushed back her hair and said quietly to herself,  
  
"Well, this is it...I've got to do this now or never."   
  
She slid on a pair of black strappy sandals and headed down to the Great Hall. She walked past the tables of the four houses. The Slytherin table were loud as usual. Malfoy, Crabbe,and Goyle were fighting over a piece of fruit. The Hufflepuffs wern't as loud as the Slytherins but still added to the noise by discussing their various hobbies. The Ravenclaws, as usual were the quietest of all. Cho Chang and her best friend, Amelie Davis were writing poetry as the rest studied. Last but not least, Hermione's eye caught the Griffyndor table. Fred and Ron Weasley were, as usual, teasing Ron about his latest crush on Parvati Patil. Harry was trying to help Neville catch his toad. Hermione's thoughts stumbled across their first train ride to Hogwarts where she had been the one to dutifully complete the task. Later that very day, Minerva McGonagall had found the toad before the Sorting Ceremony. Hermione slid her sunglasses up, wiped a tear from her eyes, and slid the glasses back over her eyes. She walked up to the teachers table where Dumbledore asked her,  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Hermione nodded her head slowly,  
  
"More than anything. I think--it's what's right for me" Dumbledore stood up and tapped his goblet with a small fork. Three clinks-then everyone looks up at Dumbledore except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. There more clinks-then they finally look up as well. At first everyone looks at Dumbledore...but then, they all notice Hermione. A muttering of voices erupts from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Isn't that Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Why is she wearing muggle clothes?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Harry, Ron, do you know anything about this?"  
  
The two boys shrugged their shoulders as Hermione's distinct, precise voice rang out across the Great Hall.   
  
"Ever since I came here five years ago, I've called Hogwarts and specifically Griffyndor, home. But I've been through a lot while I've been here. I was attacked by a troll in the second floor girls bathroom in October of my first year. I was in the infirmary for almost two weeks for things that happened to me last year. But this isn't why I've made my decision. I believe if you feel something in your heart, you should follow it. Which is why I have made the choice to leave Hogwarts and attend school at Durmstang, under a new headmaster, Winona Paige. I just want you to know that I'll miss all of you-yes, even you Malfoy. I wish I could say that there is some other reason...but it's just what I want to do. You have to follow your heart sometimes."  
  
"Goodbye To You"  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by   
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star 


	2. Wishes

At the end of Hermione's speech, three of the four tables erupted into cheering and applause. They all rose to their feet, except the Slytherin table. Then out of nowhere, Draco Malfoy stood up and clapped his hands together slowly and repeatedly. Then, Crabbe and Goyle did the same. Some of the other Slytherins followed in suit. While all of this was going on, no one seemed to notice that two of the Gryffindors had managed to find their way out of the Great Hall. When the applause died down, Hermione left the Great Hall for the last time. She walked uo the shifting stairways and into a corridor. She stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Flitterwick" The portrait swung open as the Fat Lady said,  
  
"In you go dear, I hope this is the right thing to do" Hermione smilled, then stepped into the Gryffindor common room and found herself face to face with Ron and Harry, her two best friends.  
  
"Hermione, we've been friends for the past four years. I know you're going to tell us the real reason why you're leaving Hogwarts," Harry said as he looked her directly in the eye. She, Ron, and Harry all sat down on the couch.  
  
"It's Viktor. I'm in love with him. And--I want to see what can happen with that." Hermione shuffled around slightly in her seat and wouldn't look up at Harry and Ron. Ron stood up abruptly, and banged his fist on a table nearby. He began to pace as he said,  
  
"Hermione..I know it's not my decision but I don't think you should rush head-first into this. I mean, you don't even know him...and you want to leave everything you do know, to go with him."  
  
"Ron, you're starting to sound like me," Hermione said as she walked over to him "If I wasn't sure of what I was doing, then I wouldn't do it. I haven't lost all my senses. But I love him, and if you love someone you have to be willing to take a chance." Ron blinked, then looked at the ground, then at Hermione.  
  
"You're right. If you love someone, you do have to be willing to take a chance. So--I'm gonna take one. I don't think you should waste your time on Viktor because I love you," he paused as he blushed, "and I wouldn't make you change your whole life." Hermione was speechless. Harry gasped slightly, amazed at the courage Ron had just shown. Ron himself could only stare at the floor.  
  
"I can't force myself to feel something I don't. It would be living a lie and I can't do that. I love you, but only as a friend and nothing more." Without waiting for a response, Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek, hugged Harry, and left the Gryffindor common room. Ron sank into a chair with his head in his hands and did the only thing he knew how to do: he cried.  
  
"Have You Ever?"  
  
[Chorus]  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for the words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say   
And you don't know where to start  
[Chorus]  
  
Have you ever found the one   
You've dreamed of all of your life  
You'd do anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and   
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care  
[Chorus]  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart   
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep  
[Chorus] 


	3. When I Come Around

Hermione stood at the front stairwell in the entryway of Hogwarts and looked up at the school seal on the ceiling. All of her good memories from the past few years flashed through her mind. A tear ran down her cheek and, at first, she began to wipe it away but then she let the tears roll freely. An arm wrapped around her shoulder and another around their waist embracing her in a friendly hug. She opened her eyes and returned the hug, grateful for the comfort.   
  
"Look, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if I--"Hermione stopped Ron, putting her index finger on his lips.  
  
"Don't say anything. I wan't you to hear me out first." Hermione took a step back from him and looked him dead in the eyes. "At one point in time...I could have said that I loved you back. But, I can't forgive you for what you said when we were first years."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Around Halloween, you were talking to Neville and Harry about me...you were making fun of me. I still haven't forgotten that. I don't think I ever can. But you have always been there for me--so I just wanted to thank you for that." Hermione leaned in and kissed him on the lips, picked up her purse on the ground and walked out of the tall, wooden doors.  
  
"Hermione?" Although she was very far away and could barely hear him, she turned around and looked at him.  
  
"If things with Viktor...er...Durmstang...don't really work out...I'm here for you." Hermione winked at him, then continued to walk away. Ron sank down onto the stone stairs and stared out at her until he couldn't see her anymore. A voice said to him,  
  
"If you really love her, then don't let her go...you've gotta go after her." Ron looked next to him and into the light green eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you mean? Why are you helping me all of a sudden?"  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, Weasley. But in Potions, I can see the way you look at eachother and that somewhere, deep inside of her, she wants you back. I don't know what she sees in Krum. I know what he's all about...he's just like everyone else in Slytherin house. I don't want to see her getting mixed up with his kind. I know he won't listen to me...but she trusts you.  
  
When I Come Around by Green Day  
  
I heard you crying loud  
all the way across town  
You've been searching for that someone  
And it's me out on the prowl  
As you get around feeling sorry for yourself  
Don't get lonely now  
Dry your whining eyes  
I'm just roaming for the moment  
Sleazing my back yard so don't get  
So uptight you've been thinking about ditching me  
  
No time to search the world around  
Cause I you know where I'll be found  
When I come around  
  
I heard it all before  
So don't knock down my door  
I'm a loser and a user so I don't need no accuser  
To try and drag me down because I know I'm right  
So go do what you like  
Make sure you do it right  
You may find out that your self doubt  
Means nothing is ever there  
You can't go forcing something   
If it's just not right  
  
No time to search the world around  
Cause you know where I'll be found  
When I come around 


	4. It's A Muggle Thing

Hermione looked around her at the new surroundings. She had been though alot but began to believe that this was more than she could take. The pale green walls and dark green marble tile floor crowded her and made her feel more insecure than ever. Green, after all, was one of Slytherin's main colors. She walked up to a figure sitting on a bench next to a stairway. It was a girl named Melinda Krum.  
  
"Are you Hermione?" she asked as she stood up and straightened her green plaid skirt.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" Hermione asked as she pushed her shades up on her head  
  
"I'm Melinda Krum, Viktor's sister and your new roomate. You should have gotten here earlier. You're going to make me miss my favorite class just because I have to take you around"  
  
"I can find my way on my own," Hermione said as she scowled and shifted the weight of her heavy backpack.  
  
"Don't think you're going to get any special treatment just because you're new and my brother likes you. You're still from Hogwarts and that makes you an outcast. Don't think you'll fit in." Melinda twirled a strand of light brown hair absent mindedly as she stared at Hermione over her copper coloured glasses. She began to walk away, then turned back and stared at Hermione, as if she was to follow. Hermione did, although wishing she was back at Hogwarts more and more with every step.  
  
Once settled in her room, Hermione pulled out her small cell phone, the only Muggle machine she had chosen to bring with her that term. She dialed a familiar number and almost shrieked when the girl answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amelie? It's Hermione." She said, forcing herself to sound happy. In the background she could hear the voices of the Ravenclaw common room  
  
"How are things there? Are you okay? I miss you" Amelie said in three short bursts. That was all it took. Hermione broke down and began to cry. "What's wrong? What did they do to you?" The seventh year immediately began to sound concerned.  
  
"It's not bad--just different. My roomate is okay--but she's nothing like Lavender. I haven't even seen Viktor since I got here...I just wish I knew someone here. I don't want to be alone anymore." She paused, then thought better of her next question.  
  
"Well, have you tried seeing him?"  
  
"Not yet, I just got here an hour ago and I'm already shutting myself up into a corner."  
  
"Why not let go a little and have some fun. I mean no one knows you there. You could act like a total skank!"  
  
"Uhh, no offence or anything..but that's you not me"  
  
"But it could be the durmstang you. And Viktor (not to mention every other guy) would definitely notice you."  
  
"Uh huh, yeah right Ami. And where am I gonna get that kinda hoochie-wear?"  
  
"Let's just put it this way: look in the outside pocket of your backpack" Hermione rolled her eyes and did what her friend said and saw a very short plaid skirt and a Britney-like catholic schoolgirl shirt.  
  
"Are you trying to turn me into some kind of Britney?"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Nevermind. Anyway, I gotta go to dinner. Wish me luck"  
  
"Luck"  
  
"I'll call you later," Hermione said as she disconnected the phone. 


	5. All Falls Away

Walking down the hallways of Durmstang with her new look, Hermione got many wolf whistles and compliments from the guys. Her hair was swept up into a sporty bun and she wore the clothes that Amelie had put in her bag. One guy walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"You're gonna have to do better than that--,"she paused for effect"if you ever wanna get with this. Plus, I don't think my boyfriend would be too happy."   
  
Hermione winked as she walked to the head of the long table where Krum sat. She sat on his lap and kissed his lips gently, then harder with added pressure and her tounge exploring his mouth. When they pulled apart, Hermione stood up, smoothed her skirt, and walked away. The whole table applauded. She heard a voice call her name  
"Hermione?" She turned around and looked into Viktor's pale green eyes.  
"Hmm?" she asked as she turned around and faced him.  
"Do you think we could do that again...maybe somewhere else?" She winked as she replied,  
"I thought you'd never ask" She followed him down a darkened corridor into an empty classroom. He stopped, closed the door and walked over to the desk where Hermione sat. It was the big teachers' desk in the middle of the room. He pulled her in for a kiss that left them both breathless. He dipped her over backwards and climbed on top of the desk with her, slightly pressing his body against hers. He kissed her neck as he fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. Then, he unhooked her simple lace bra She moaned but winced slightly as the cold air ran over her chest. He ran his tounge along her chest and her back arched instantly. His cold hands ran down her torso to the zipper of her skirt.Hermione struggled to pull herself out from under him. He pushed her down and became more persistent with the zipper.   
  
"No--I don't wanna do this," she said as she pushed against him  
"You don't come in here dressed like that and expect me not to be taken in." He held her down and unzipped the zipper, tossing the skirt to the floor.  
"No, Viktor..get off!" she screamed as she clawed at his face. He put his hand to his face and felt the scar, then smacked Hermione, who then began to cry.  
"You asked for it bitch," he said. Then everything went black. 


	6. A Scratch

When she woke up, a pair of green eyes watched her intently from a chair in the corner of the room. Her eyes immediately glimpsed a jagged scar, and directly below that, a pair of round glasses frames taped in the center. She tried to say his name, but he shushed her as she tried to sound the first syllable.  
"Listen to me, you were almost in some serious trouble. Good thing I showed up. Ron was worried because you never sent us an owl when you got here...so I came. Some girl told me that you headed this way...and I saw Krum and what he was trying to do... God, Hermione what have you gotten yourself mixed up with?" Hermione pushed herself off of the cold stone floor and closed her eyes. She could see it all, or at least the parts she had been conscious for. He was standing over her, his lips all over hers. His body against hers, their skin touching. Then everything faded and she had woken up, and Harry was there. She sat up, cautiously at first, then looked down at herself. She picked up her skirt and walked out of the room, then stopped.  
"What, don't I get any thanks?"  
"What do you mean?" she whispered  
"I came all this way, without getting caught, and I saved you. You don't even thank me."  
"Harry, right now I don't even know what happened. For all I know, it could have been you..and Krum, the real Krum saving me...I don't remember."  
"And you think I would do that to you?"  
"Like I said, I don't know what I think anymore. Just leave me alone" Hermione again walked out of the room and this time, she didn't look back.  
  
Later that night, she sat in the room she shared with Melinda. Her eyes wouldn't dare shut to sleep because she didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure who to believe. Harry had been her best friend since they were on the train together going to Hogwarts that first time. But there was something about the way he said it..and then she remembered.  
  
He, whoever he was, had been forcing his way on top of her and she had fought back. Her nails. They had always been sharp and jagged and could scratch very well. That would be the way to tell if....then there was a knock at the door. Cautiously, she walked over to answer it...it was Viktor, who had no scar under his left eye. 


	7. The Truth

"It...It wasn't you, was it?" Hermione looked into Viktor's eyes, expecting to find them dull and uncaring, instead they were full of emotion and concern.   
"I could never do that," Vicktor reached out and touched Hermione's cheek, and Hermione winced and pulled away at the pain. "Did he hurt you?" Viktor walked into the door and sat on the bed, his head resting in his hands.  
"I...I don't know what to do. I mean, it's Harry...what if I was just seeing things?" Hermione walked over to the bed, then hesitated, and sat next to Hermione.  
"You're smart Hermione, you don't see things that aren't there. I'll protect you, don't worry." Hermione's mind was nowhere on Viktor, the room, or Durmstang.   
  
"Don't say anything. I wan't you to hear me out firstAt one point in time...I could have said that I loved you back. "   
  
She could have said everything, wrapped herself in his arms, told him everything and finally have been free of it all. But, she didn't, and now he was gone. She had done just what she didn't want to do, she had broken is heart...or not. Maybe she still had a chance with him, after all, he was the same tall redheaded, freckle-faced boy who had been there for her, who had found Neville's toad, who had wiped away her tears when she had cried....she realized it...if only...  
  
"You love him, don't you?" Hermione was jarred out of her thoughts by Viktor's deep, raspy voice.  
"Who? I don't know what you're talking about..."  
"Ron, you love him, right?" Viktor leaned in, looking deep into her eyes.  
"I don't want to love him..."  
"Then you don't have to," he leaned in, his lips touching hers. But the kiss was cold and unemotional and Hermione pulled away.  
"This isn't gonna work either," she said, with a smile.  
"Yeah I know, kinda sucks, doesn't it?" She laughed quietly, not wanting to seem mocking or anything like that.  
"So, do you want him?"  
"That was a little...er, open"  
"But answer my question, at least pretend to be honest"  
"I love him, but after what I said..."  
"Look, I think I had better get outta here, but...just to tell you" he walked away and headed to the door. "Hermione?"  
"Yeah?" she said as she laid across the bed  
"True love always forgives...and if it's not true love, well then, maybe it's not worth having." 


End file.
